Unrequited Love
by Kyoji Masaki
Summary: Love can become deep to someone who's felt its full embrace. But can it be obtained once more after losing it. Please review.


Hey everyone, this story is a step away from my usual stuff. Hope you like it and I shall work on everything else.

"_Have you ever felt that love is hard to express to someone, especially when they've fallen for someone else?"_

Rei Hino sighed a bit to herself as she exited through the front gate of T.A. Girls' Academy after another long day of classes. "Those darn sisters sure do give me a headache sometimes." Rei had had a pretty tough year so far but inside she knew that within the next few weeks she would be out of high school and onto a university. Rei stopped just outside of the front gate and looked around for a moment before smiling as she noticed a young man leaning against the gate wall with a bicycle next to him. The young man scratched his short black hair a bit as he looked off at a passing car before looking up to Rei and smiling. Rei breaking away from her usual calm demeanor quickly rushed over to the slim young man and embraced him with a hug. "Oh Kei, those mean sisters are getting on my nerves. They keep making me do work and always complain when I come in late for class." Rei mimicked her friend Usagi's pouting face as she looked up at Kei. The black haired boy chuckled at her childish look before patting her on the head like a child. "There there Rei, I'm sure their intentions are good." Rei released her embrace from Kei before giving him a smile. "Aww Kei your no fun." Kei then chuckled once more as he fixed his red tie a bit. "So Rei, where shall I take you today?" Kei turned over to his bike and kicked up the kick stand before looking over to Rei with a smile across his lips. "Oh…um about that Kei…" Rei paused for a moment before the sound of her jingling cell phone went off. "Oh, hold on a second." Rei quickly reached into her pocket and removed her phone before answering it. "Hello…oh hey Aki, how's it going? ...oh sure, I'll be in front of the school…ok I love you…bye." Rei ended her call before remembering that Kei was still there before her with a slight frown on his face. "Kei, what's wrong?" Kei shock his head a bit before snapping back to his usual smile. "Sorry about that Rei I'm ok." Kei's brown eyes then narrowed a bit as he then looked to the ground. "I guess your knight shall be here soon." Kei then looked to Rei before using his foot to bring down his kick stand. "I'll keep you company while you wait, if you don't mind?" Rei frowned abit for a moment before bringing up a small smile. "Kei, thanks."

20 minutes later

Rei had looked at her phone for the fifth time since her last call before stomping her foot on the ground. "Dammit, where is he?" Kei, with a forced smile across his lips, placed a hand on Rei's shoulder to calm her down. " Hey now Rei, don't count the guy out. I'm sure he's just right around the corner waiting for a light to change." Kei then reached into his pocket and grabbed hold of a sealed letter mere moments before a car quickly drove up to the two and parked causing Kei to release the letter. "TAKASHI!" Rei squealed out as a blonde haired man in the parked car gave her a smile before taking off his sungalsses. "Hey, Rei-chan, are you ready to go?" Said Takashi before looking over to Kei with a smirk. "Oh Masaki, how's it going?" Kei kept up his forced smile as he scratched his head a bit. "I'm doing ok Takashi, just keeping Rei company is all." Kei then turned over to his bike and took hold of the handles. "Guess I'll catch up with you another time Rei." Kei gave Rei a small smile before kicking up his kick stand and hopping onto his bike. "Kei…" Rei looked to her friend with concern. "Are you ok?" Kei looked to Rei, his eyes somewhat saddened. "Yea Rei, I'm ok." Kei then looked down at the ground for a moment before reaching into his pocket and handing her the letter. "Please read this when you have some time ok." With that said Kei placed his foot on the petal of his bike and quickly sped away. Rei watched as he left before she looked down at the letter. "Kei…" Suddenly the rumble of an engine caught her attention. "Hey lets go Rei." Takashi said over to Rei before giving her a smirk that could melt ice. "Ok ok, geez the mall doesn't close for another few hours." Rei then hopped into the car and kissed Takashi before the two quickly sped off to the mall.

A few hours later

After spending time with Takashi and spending her weekly savings on clothes, Rei plopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Oh Takashi…" Rei smiled before turning over on her bed and noticing the letter Kei gave her. "Kei…" Rei slowly sat up from her laying position and picked up the letter before opening it.

"_Rei…the woman whose presence makes me quiver within, I want you to know that my love for you has not changed since our last moments together in the park that day. Every night my heart aches at your absence, my hands shake at the loss of your touch, my tears like rivers without you there to dam them up. Rei, oh Rei…I love you but you are happier now then you were once before and with that I am happy for you…Please be happy Rei…please be the happiest you've ever been. I'll never stop loving you…but now I must leave for Osaka…Farewell the maiden of the shrine until we meet again…" _


End file.
